


like oh

by yoongi (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Crack, Drunk Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yoongi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum gets the best way to relax, except that it is with the wrong person so more stress is sure about to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like oh

Jaebum has had enough with so many papers and midterms. He needs to relax and he needs it fast. And Jinyoung is kind enough to offer him to get clubbing as a gift to themselves for have been able to survive all those exams. Jaebum is fast to accept, of course.

“So, I’ll see you at 9 to head there. Mark is coming too.”

With that, Jinyoung waves goodbye and leaves, one minute later Jaebum is half way to his own room when his roommate arrives.  
Jaebum turns by instinct and as soon as their eyes collide both boys turn their heads other way. If there is someone they both can’t stand, is each other.

Jaebum will hold on the thought that his lovely roommate is a jerk till the day he dies –the other probably thinks the same. Why? He doesn’t even remember any more, it has been almost a year since they live there.

-  
-  
-

Mark likes to joke around, making people laugh maybe that’s why Jinyoung keeps him around…that, or the looks Jinyoung sends the brunet are mean to imply something else Jaebum does not want to think about.

They decided to go to a club near their college, so they can simply walk back –if they are able after of course. The first thing Jaebum does once inside the place is to get a drink.

20 minutes later and five shots down when he is tipsy he goes for dancing with someone willing to it. As soon as he is surrounded by shaking bodies he drifts with the music and there’s a warm body that clash against his own.

He doesn’t care if he is a boy or a girl –it’s in fact a boy– because he is dancing just right, pressing his butt against his crotch so Jaebum will no complain at all. No. there’s a nice ass rubbing with his dick, how he could complain. Jaebum also starts getting eager with his hands, the boy apparently doesn’t care.

At some point after, Jaebum finds himself gnawing slightly at his neck. The boy moans. That is just encouragement, Jaebum reasons.

Then the boy turns and fuck.

Jaebum’s shock last for about 5 seconds before he starts to push his roommate back, back, back. Till they get to the nearest wall and fuck, he has a nice body for sure.

He feels hands on his chest trying to push him away but the action is week so he just goes forward and wow, yes, his roommate has a nice mouth also –despite the times when he uses it to curse Jaebum in Chinese.

Jaebum is so close to Jackson that he can feel everything, his right hand that is on one of his wrist, now down while the other is holding him by the hipbone and he’s back on his neck sucking hard and moving his hips against Jackson’s.

People are still dancing around them, completely unaware of what they are doing, Jaebum hopes in a tiny corner of his mind because the rest of his brain is focus on what can he do to keep Jackson all flushed and oh so responsive and gasping to his every move.

And Jaebum is testing his luck really, when his left hand grabs at the back of Jackson’s pants and, those are lose pants coincidentally to his fortune, so is not hard for him to just take a hold down there, his right leg goes in between Jackson’s and this is oh so great.

Jackson, on his own, looks for his mouth and initiates another messy kiss; Jaebum grabs his jaw angling his head to a better position. At some point after, Jaebum gets two fingers inside Jackson’s mouth while the other boy is kindly massaging the bulge on his crotch. Those same fingers are later, because Jaebum is just that much of a pervert according to Youngjae, making Jackson bite on his lips to suppress any more shameful sounds than the ones he’s already making.

“Fuck…” Jackson pushes him hard before things escalate to something more…well. He tries to arrange his cloth because his shirt is all the way up his chest and his pants are showing more than they should of his rear. Jaebum chuckles and takes him by the hand.

 

Then, Jaebum memories get lost but he is definitely sure, Jackson is kissing him back on the way home every time he stops to pin him to a street wall.

 

-  
-  
-

 

Jaebum wakes up with a pounding in his head and totally naked on the apartment couch. Mh, What?

He stands in shaky legs a difficult task and still in his bare state he goes to the kitchen and takes a water bottle. He starts the coffee machine and internally laughs (to not make his headache worst because if Jackson walks in on him like that he'll get the shock of his life)

 

His roommate....

Jackson....

 

JaeBum wasn’t that drunk last night so the memories start to register in his mind.

Fuck.

"Fuck!" He trips with air honestly and almost falls.

Slowly he approaches to Jackson's room, which door is partly open and peers inside. There's no one.

Well, maybe they just parted ways last night because why would they do something. They hate each other, period.

He goes to his own room and the third shock of the week for him comes when he sees another naked body on top of his covers.

Fuck.

 

-  
-  
-

 

Jackson shifts to his right looking for warm, he's a little cold and he wants hot. So hot. Like the night before. He hugs something soft, a pillow.

And he can feel one of the sheets at his hips rolling a little lower. He wants sleep for a little longer and the pillow smells so good. Manly. Sexy.

Like Jaebum.

...like fucking Im Jaebum.

Jackson jumps out so high and fast that he ends up on the floor.

"Shit!" He bites his lower lip. “My ass…” he lands on it.

All memories of the night before strike him like bullets. Mocking him. Shit. He slept with fucking Im Jaebum, the asshole of a roommate he has.

 

Jaebum is thinking that maybe he can just lock himself in the bathroom like...forever.

And he's still naked.

He presses his ear to the door when he hears hurry steps. And then someone bumps into the door and opens it. Not someone, Jackson. Jaebum actually didn’t put the lock on.

Jackson shrieks and looks horrified. Jaebum is on the same page.

"Shit!" Jackson bangs the door shut. He has one sheet around his waist and he just saw Jaebum stark naked. The little hope of forgetting long gone. He runs to his room and buries himself on his own bed.

 

Jaebum hears some words on Chinese later, and yeah, he is definitely sure Jackson is cursing him again.

Just perfect.

 

-  
-  
-

 

Jinyoung has a smug smile and Jaebum knows that he knows. Damn. He is not psychologically prepared for this yet. He seats down on his usual spot for statistics class and waits for it nevertheless.

"So..." Jinyoung sits next to him. "I believe you and your asshole roommate got to know each other better last night" He's smirking. "Real better.

It was almost against the law you know, you’re lucky no one else noticed. Or if they did, they just ignored it."

"...What?" he mutters as low as he can.

"You..." he makes an ugly motion with his hands and hips, "were practically banging him against the wall. I must say that I did catch your right…or left hand disappearing under his pants. You naughty boy!" He laughs out loud and Marks shows up next greeting cheerfully.  
The professor arrives just one minute later and Jaebum hasn’t been happier. Jinyoung’s teasing is the worst.

 

Jaebum is wrong.

Jinyoung’s teasing and Mark's giggles are nothing in contrast to what he gets back at the apartment. He luckily ducks the shoe that is thrown at his head the second he puts a food inside.

Then he sees how his cloths –from last night probably– is throw as well from Jackson's room. The other shoe comes next and Jaebum is not so much lucky this time because it hits him on the shoulder.

"Shit! Stop! Damn it! Are you crazy?"

"Shut up, bastard!" Jackson has always count with an obnoxious voice. "You're lucky I didn’t call the police, you pervert!"

"Excuse me?" Jaebum has remembered, in the course of the day, what had happened. "You were begging for it last night, hun!"

Jackson’s mouth opens in shock. "I did not!"

"Oh yeah!" Jaebum puts his backpack down. "You did! _Oh JaeBum, please. Please_." He did not, Jaebum remembers Jackson being all bossy and it was kinda sexy.

"Shut up!" Jackson starts mumbling again in Chinese and Jaebum rolls his eyes. Maybe he should take that Chinese class after all, what if Jackson is actually saying some voodoo shit at him, he can’t take that chance. "Whatever!" He's back at Korean. "Last night didn’t happen!" He shuts his door.

Jaebum picks up his cloths and goes to his room. Stupid Jackson Wang. He is lucky Jaebum even considered fucking him. Like, dah! Jaebum is hot. He is probably the hottest guy Jackson will ever meet.

Not like Jackson is ugly.

He's not. Jaebum pouts and lies down on his bed.

Jackson has an incredible body. And maybe even a nice smile. And according to Mark that is close to him, he is a nice person and good to hang out around with.

Jaebum sighs.

 

Jackson is checking the hickies on his collarbones and neck when there's a knock on his door. He arranges the sweater and takes a deep breath before open it.

Jaebum doesn’t give him much time when he launches forward as soon as the door is swing open.

Jaebum tastes like juice this time, not like the strong alcohol from the night before. It’s a nice change, Jackson thinks but then he thinks that Jaebum is kissing him and...Jaebum is kissing him. He shoves him away. "What the hell!"

Jaebum bites his lips and supports his arms on the door frame. He shrugs. "Just need it to check on something"

By fucking kissing him...the hell with the idiot?

"Look-" Jaebum goes on. "I guess we did start on the wrong foot last year. Maybe we should...try to, you know get along"

"You just kissed me" Jackson deadpans and Jaebum has the balls to grin wide.

"You have nice lips"

Jackson promises him to show him a little of his martial knowledge when Jaebum locks himself in the bathroom after the short chase of ‘I’ll kick you, bastard’.

 

-  
-  
-

 

It starts, Jaebum admits, as a hate-love relationship, but he is definitely not mentioning the love part. No men should be exposed to so many threats to his pride in such short time. Jackson is way too aggressive. Either way, that same aggressiveness is one of the things that entertain Jaebum the most, especially in the bed. Maybe he has some kind of kink for it too.

And as much as Jackson knows how to use his mouth to be loud and curse in Chinese, he uses it well to please him the times he actually complies Jaebum wishes.

Like that one time they stayed alone at Youngjae and Mark’s room and since the Youngjae’s joke involved Jackson too he agreed quickly to leave a present on his bed. Mark told him later how Youngjae was saying he’ll even burn the mattress. Funny. And also the memorable time where they were almost caught in one of the chemistry labs –Jackson kicked him later because in order to escape he had to swallow the evidence.

But is a lovely relationship and Jaebum is very happy with it.

 

-

-

-

 

A week after JaeBum finds out Jackson’s secret obsession with cute plushies –that he managed to kept hidden for so long– he catches Jinyoung practically molesting Mark on one of the hallways of the library –he thinks he hears something about payments for better Korean classes, not sure but he finally has something to bother him with.

Except Jinyoung is a really shameless peasant and the one who ends up all ashamed is Jaebum at the sole mention of Chinese hottie and public display of naughty fingers at a club –only ashamed because one of the ladies at the front desk hears him.  
Jaebum swears he'll tell Jackson to kick Jinyoung’s ass.

 

-  
-  
-

 

Jackson is still loud, attractive voice actually, big smiles, nice body, funny when he wants, aggressive when Jaebum piss him off and fucking amazing as soon as they fall in the same bed. Then the ugly tests start again and Jaebum this time around has a secure source of relaxation after they are over.

Everything does turns out great to Jaebum at the end.

 

 


End file.
